


You Shouldn't Have Gone By Yourself

by steph_writing



Category: Shepherds of Haven (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, angst leads to fluff, but like very fluffy, i cant help it, look at all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph_writing/pseuds/steph_writing
Summary: F!MC comes back from a mission covered in blood and tries to sneak off into the bathroom without getting Chase's attention. Obviously, she fails, and they have a heart to heart that they never knew they needed.





	You Shouldn't Have Gone By Yourself

She’s sure Chase heard she walk in the guild, even though she tried to close the door without letting it crack too much. He always knows. And usually, she doesn’t care, but tonight…

With a sigh, Melione takes her gloves off while making her way to the bathroom.

Red.

How is it that blood always finds a way to get under her clothes? How annoying.

She takes off her coat, and stares at her reflection on the mirror. No one would be able to see the blood on her raven hair, but she could smell it. She could feel how its weight was somehow off.

Letting her eyes wander, it disgusts her when she notices how her once white top is now all stained with blood. She tears her eyes from the mirror, taking off her shirt and throwing it on the nearby trashcan.

While opening the faucets to fill the tub, she crosses her arms against her chest, getting lost in her own thoughts, lulled by the sound of the running water.

It’s not like it was her first kill. Hael, she’s been killing people and demons ever since her thirteenth birthday.

Killing was never a clean job. Stabbing sprays, slicing squirts, magic bursts… she’s seen it all, she’s done it all. Not like it didn’t bother her it’s just things were different now.

After a mission, it isn’t like she goes home to lock herself in her room and get cleaned before storming off to find a warm bed in a stranger’s arms or to stare at her reflection on empty bottles at some tavern.

She’s not alone anymore. She’s… she has someone.

It’s weird, but she wants to look good for him. She wants to come back home with a smile and bright eyes, not a blank expression with blood splatter marring her fair skin.

Maybe… maybe she should leave. She could still make a run for it, no one would find it odd to see her leaving Haven, especially in the middle of the night when most people are already fast asleep.

He probably wouldn’t even miss her, he’d have someone else soon enough, and she’d be just another freak that warmed his sheets.

Yes, she should def-

“Please tell me you were about to call me to join you in the shower.” A voice coming from the doorstep interrupts her thoughts, and she can’t help but chuckle mildly at his comment.

“Chase…” She turns to face him, only to find herself face to face with his bare chest.

“Hey, sunshine.”

Chase whispers against her hair as he wraps his arms around her, a mix of protection and possessiveness that even he would have trouble explaining.

There’s no hesitation when she unfolds her arms and hug him back. She needs it, _him_, almost like she needs oxygen to live.

Being in his arms is enough to make her thoughts simmer down, and just as he takes in her scent, squeezing her even tighter against him and kisses her head, she takes in his scent, allowing herself to drown in her lover.

It’s… they can’t explain it, it’s just something they do. It’s like their presence, their scent, it soothes them, their doubt, their anxieties. Being near each other is the only way to make them put down their guards and be completely relaxed.

And that’s exactly what she needed tonight.

He doesn’t say anything, and neither does she, simply standing there holding each other, basking on the heat that slowly starts running through their bodies.

“I really hate ruining our moment, but the tube is about to overflow, so…” Chase lets go of Melione, much to her dismay, but keeps one hand against her back as he leans down and closes the faucets before straightening up and staring at her with a glint on his green eyes that she knows all too well. “Now, allow me to assist, milady.”

With deft fingers on a lifelong of thievery, Chase undoes her pants, letting them fall by her feet before gently taking off her boots.

She doesn’t mind the attention, honestly his touch may be exactly what she’s needing to get over tonight’s mission, and if he keeps touching her legs like this-

Not giving her a chance to finish her line of thought, Chase swiftly slips an arm under her legs and picks her up – princess style –, getting a gasp out of her.

“What are you doing?!” Melione asks in what she hopes is an exasperated tone, but it’s clear to anyone the smile behind her protest.

“Carrying you, what else does it look like I’m doing?” He has that smile on his face that can carry a thousand different meanings.

Before she has a chance to further question him, he’s already taken a step forward and is softly lowering her body into the tub.

She’s… confused, to say the least. The tub isn’t a good place to have sex, he knows it because they tried it before. But then what could he possibly be thinking of?

Just as swiftly as he took her pants off, he takes his, and walks up to the tub with his eyebrows raised. “Scoot over, I need to sit there. And it’s _cold_ out here.”

Still intrigued by his actions, but too tired to ask him questions she knows he won’t answer, she leans forward a bit, and Chase quickly enters the tub and sits behind her, pulling her against him so that she now sits between his legs and leans against his chest.

“Chase, what are you-”

“You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.” His words cut hers short, and a deafening silence takes over the room as he holds her hands in his and starts to kindly rub the blood off them. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you. I… I didn’t know about this mission, and then it was too late.”

“I’m alright.” Melione’s voice is but a whisper, and her heartbeat falters at how strain his voice sounds, almost desperate she’d dare say.

“Are you, though?”

She doesn’t answer him straight away. She can’t lie to him for the life of her, and he knows her too well to not have seen how blank her expression was when he walked in the bathroom.

It’s terrifying how well he can read her, and even more how little she cares that he does. She likes it, and words start pouring from her lips before she even realizes.

“I’ve killed before, many times, you know that.” He doesn’t say anything, but she can feel his eyes burning the back of her head, his hands still slowly cleaning out the blood stains from her skin. “I never had the luxury to ponder whether or not it affected me, or anything like that. It was do or die, and I never wanted to die.”

The only sounds in the bathroom are the moving water under his touch, his steady breath and her low voice.

“I never cared, I think, not in the way most people do at least. I tried to keep these things out of my mind, be it with men, booze, adrenaline, I just… I avoided it. But the truth is, I remember them all. Demon, men, women, I remember all of their faces and running is the only way I know how to get through a night like this.”

Chase’s hold on her tightens the slightest bit at her words, and it feels as if her heart is swelling in her chest.

“I thought of running tonight, running and never looking back, just so…” Her voice trembles, and he stops rubbing her arms, but still keeps his hold on her. She swears his hands were shaking. “Just so you wouldn’t have to deal with someone who doesn’t care about killing people, just how it affects my own life. I love you, and you deserve the world, and I hate feeling like I’m not ever going to be good enough for you.”

“Meli…” Chase’s voice is off pitch, and he laughs it off with a quick shake of his head. “Don’t be stupid. Just, wait, listen to me.”

He stops for a moment, just long enough for her to nod once while he slithers his arms around her waist, locking her against him.

“I don’t care if you kill people and if you find that they more often than not deserve it. I know you’d never do it for fun, and I know you went through a lot. But, babe, don’t say you don’t care. If you didn’t, do you really think you’d remember all of them?”

“Well, I do have a very good memory.”

“Oh come- you’re adorable but please stop trying to make me laugh.”

“I’m not!” Chase’s voice is shaky with laughter at her words, and Melione finds that a smile is already making its way to her face. Chase might call her sunshine, but he’s the one who’s most certainly her own personal sun.

“It doesn’t matter, ok? I love every part of you, sunshine.” He kisses her cheek. “You _are_ my world, and don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself. Promise me one thing, though?”

She turns her head to look at him, already knowing she’d promise him anything he asked for. It could even be impossible, but for him she’d find a way to make it possible. She’d go down to Hael and back if it would make him happy.

“Don’t you ever think about running from me again.” The smile is gone from his face, and his eyes hold her with an unfathomable intensity as he utters those words, and she immediately regrets every considering it.

“You do know that means you’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, right?” She lets a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, the once dreaded prospect of being tied down to someone now making butterflies fly around her stomach.

“I sure as hael hope so.” Chase replies with a smile, stealing a chaste kiss from your lips before going back to running his hands over the stains on your body. “Now lean back and relax while we get you cleaned up, eh?”

She doesn’t have the strength nor the urge to refuse, and easily leans back against his chest, relaxing her every muscle under his touch.

Her eyelids start getting heavy, her mind easing into sweet oblivion and every knot on her muscles relaxing…

Chase can’t help but laugh to himself when he notices his lover fell asleep against his chest, her head dangling on his shoulder as he continues to clean her up.

He won’t wake her, she deserves the rest. He can carry her upstairs after he’s done, he hasn’t been hitting the weights like a madman for nothing, you know?

As he finishes his work of making her flawless skin flawless again, thoughts of a future with her threaten to make him squirm around in delight and wake her. He loves this woman, and he’ll be damned if he ever lets her run away from him.


End file.
